Ninjago Couples Therapy
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: I decided to write this just for laughs. Note: If you don't know the two OC's used in this and what is going on with them, I highly recommend reading "The Ninja and the Housekeeper" first. Okay, enjoy :) Rated K for no inappropriate content. KxS, JxN, ZxP, CxOC, LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey guys, this is just a little something that I came up with a while back. This is going to be just for laughs...This kind of stuff makes me laugh and I hope it makes you laugh too...Fair warning, this is not the best but I hope you enjoy it anyway :).**

* * *

Couple's Counselor: Ah, Lloyd and Eve, Thank you for taking some time out of your busy schedules to be here.

Lloyd: Yeah no problem, man. Honestly I don't know why but as an award for saving Ninjago, Don't get me wrong we got rewarded okay, but this was one of the things we got. A therapy session...So yeah, we're not here for therapy, we're just here because the session's free.

Eve: Yeah, Our relationship is completely perfect…

Couple's Counselor: Oh we beg to differ…

Eve: What do you mean?

* * *

Couple's Counselor: Tell me something you like about each other…

Skylor: He makes hearts with his fire.

* * *

Nya: He's funny.

* * *

Eve: He's always there for me.

* * *

P.I.X.A.L: We are compatible.

Couple's Counselor: No P.I.X.A.L, I mean something you like about him like a trait or an action…

P.I.X.A.L: Oh, um...He is...very proper?

* * *

Eliza: I just love it when he dances! Cole, do the "Triple Tiger Sashay" For me, Please!

Cole: It's not that easy, Eliza I need a lot of room to do that move.

* * *

Jay: She is gorgeous!

* * *

Kai: Have you ever seen her fight? Whoa momma.

* * *

Couple's Counselor: Okay, now here's where things may get a little choppy. I need you to tell me what you both _don't_ like about each other.

* * *

Nya: Well…

* * *

Skylor: Well…

* * *

Eve: Eesh…

* * *

Couple's Counselor: If there's something you need to get off your chest, do it now…

Nya: _(in a rushed manner)_ Jay sometimes I think you're a motormouth.

Jay: WHAT?! Well, sometimes I think you're high pitched voice is annoying! Coupled with the fact that you're a total know-it-all!

Nya: *Gasps*

* * *

Eve: He snores in his sleep! Every night I have to listen to him snore! It was cute at first but now it's getting on my last nerve.

Lloyd: Well excuse me for having poor sleep posture! I have trouble sleeping okay?! you wouldn't know!

Eve: I work hard all day give me a break!

Lloyd: I work harder than you!

Eve: _(sarcastically)_ : Oh yeah right, you work harder than me! I have to scrub toilets, vacuum, clear off the table after you and the guys have your meals! Not to mention I have to also balance a 12 year old along with my work! All you have to do is run around in a hood and a suit that looks like pajamas!

* * *

Kai: What do you mean I'm selfish sometimes?! I have done everything for you the entire year we were dating! I pulled out your chair, I opened the door for you, For your birthday I brought you breakfast in fricking bed!

* * *

Jay: You should hear her she thinks she is so smart! Oh, and did I mention she upstaged us the mysterious samurai?!

* * *

Eliza: My pictures are sometimes hard to interpret?! All I ever doodle is pictures of you!

* * *

Nya: It's because I look up to my brother!

Jay: You know what? He _can_ be a showoff, but you. are. worse!

* * *

Eve: So you're saying I don't play an important role in our relationship?!

Lloyd: No, Eve you play a very important role. All I ask is for you to kiss me every once in a while. I kiss your cheek all the time.

Eve: You shouldn't force someone to kiss you Lloyd! it should be natural! The only time I don't kiss you is when my parents are visiting which is because I don't want them to see us kissing!

Lloyd: Why don't you want them to see us kissing?

Eve: _(covers up face with her hand)_

Lloyd: You didn't tell them we're dating, did you?

Eve: No...I'm sorry…

Lloyd: I can't believe this.

Eve: Lloyd, please-.

Lloyd: I can't believe this!

* * *

Eliza: I just want to be with you because I love you, Cole!

Cole: Yeah, what? you think I don't love you?

Eliza: I never said that-.

Cole You were saying something.

* * *

Lloyd: I just can't believe it! I thought I could trust her because I was the one who wanted our relationship to be noticed by everyone. I mean, what's the point of even going out, if people don't know about it?! Huh?!

Eve: It's not that easy, Lloyd! _You_ try telling my parents that their only daughter is dating a ninja! I mean, yeah sure they've teased us about it in the past but now we're really together! What will they say?!

Lloyd: That their daughter is a lucky woman and that her boyfriend is a lucky ninja.

Eve: Awww.

* * *

Nya: You know what, Jay? You're right, I _do_ tend tend to be kind of a showoff _(sniffles)_...I'm sorry. _(begins crying and he holds her)_

* * *

Kai: Look Skylor, you mean the world to me alright? I just wish you'd feel the same way back…

Skylor: Of course I feel that way about you. I love you okay? There I said it, "I. Love. You."

* * *

Eve: Maybe I overreacted a bit.

Lloyd: Yeah, Me too.

Eve: I'm sorry.

Lloyd: I'm sorry too.

* * *

Jay: I love you, Nya.

Nya: I love you too, Jay.

* * *

Couple's Counselor: Well it seems that you each know how to work out your own problems...However, due to the fact that you were fighting, I want you guys to come back in next week.

Eve: _(sighs)_ Alright.

* * *

Kai: What are you kidding me?!

* * *

Jay: We have to come back again?!

* * *

Couple's Counselor: I do believe it's for the best, so I guess I'll see you next week then?

Lloyd: Yeah, bye. Come on Eve…Let's go...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter...Please review and follow. Don't have to favorite but that would be awesome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Well it looks my first chapter of my Ninjago Couples Therapy was successful. So, here is the next chapter of it :) Don't worry the next chapter of "The Ninja and the Houekeeper 2" will be up soon. I'm still working on the second scene. Okay, without further ado, I give you this next chapter.**

* * *

Couple's Counselor: Ah, It's good to see that you have returned this week.

* * *

Kai: Yeah.

* * *

Jay: It's nothing really.

* * *

Lloyd: Whatever.

* * *

Couple's Counselor: Okay, so today we will discuss your life outside the household. First question: how much do you get out?

* * *

Jay: Well, we pretty much get out whenever we can. Since Ninjago has been at peace we have been getting out a little more than we did but I still wish we could get out like two, three times a week.

* * *

Skylor: Well we don't really get out much anymore because of the baby and we-.

Couple's Counselor: You guys have a baby?

Kai: Yeah she was born about a month ago.

Couple's Counselor: Oh she's a girl. What's her name?

Skylor: Serafina. But we call her Fifi.

Couple's Counselor: Interesting. So, do you two wish that you could get out more?

Skylor: Oh yeah.

Kai: Yeah it would be nice.

Couple's Counselor: Mhm. So, what is your idea of a perfect date?

* * *

Eve: Oh, that's a tough one. I prefer long walks on the beach but I'm also willing to do whatever he likes.

Lloyd: Most of the time we do what she wants.

* * *

Skylor: Walk through the park.

* * *

Nya: Romantic picnic.

* * *

P.I.X.A.L: Cyber surfing.

Couple's Counselor: What's Cyber surfing?

Zane: It's like surfing only in the digiverse. We plug into a computer and we enter the digital universe and we surf on digital waves.

Couple's Counselor: That sounds pretty cool.

P.I.X.A.L: Oh yes.

Zane: It is...It is.

* * *

Couple's Counselor: so do you two take turns taking care of the child?

Skylor: Yeah. It's a pretty fair schedule. you see, I change the diapers and feed her. While he warms up her bottle and fixes up her crib.

Kai: What's that supposed to mean?

Skylor: Nothing.

Kai: No it means something.

* * *

Couple's Counselor: So, last week you mentioned that Eve hasn't told her parents that you two were dating. Have you told them yet?

Eve:...Yeah...we told them…

Couple's Counselor: How'd it go?

Lloyd: Her mother, took it just fine. But her father...wasn't so positive…

Couple's Counselor: What happened?

Eve: Well...let's just say my daddy was a little hurt by the news.

Couple's Counselor: So you're in a relationship in which each other's parents don't approve?

Eve: No! Absolutely not! My mother totally approves but my dad just doesn't want to lose me! I'm his only daughter!

* * *

Kai: What are you saying? that I don't do enough?!

Skylor: No! I'm saying that I would appreciate it if you did some of the hard stuff once in a while!

Kai: I have so done some of the hard stuff!

Skylor: Like what?!

Kai: Uh...hm…

* * *

Couple's Counselor: So P.I.X.A.L, Zane, Have you both thought of positive things to say about each other?

P.I.X.A.L: Oh yes! Uh...he's very funny!

Zane: She's gorgeous beyond belief.

P.I.X.A.L: One of the smartest droids I know.

Zane: Not as smart as you.

P.I.X.A.L: *gasps*

(They start making out)

Couple's Counselor: Uh guys? Guys….Guys.

* * *

Skylor: I have to get up at four in the morning, every morning to feed her!

Kai: Well then why don't you ask me to feed her every once in a while?!

Skylor: I try to but you're always snoring like a freight train!

* * *

Couple's Counselor: Zane, P.I.X.A.L, we-we gotta move on with the questions here.

* * *

Couple's Counselor: Skylor. Skylor. Skylor, I think you need to cool down. No no, Skylor. Don't throw that chair at him. *sighs* Oh my goodness.

* * *

Couple's Counselor: Hey, I just noticed. Has anyone seen Cole and Eliza?

Jay: They couldn't make it this week. Brody had a dentist appointment.

Couple's Counselor: Ah. Well now, it seems that the only couple that is currently having problems is Kai and Skylor. Now you two, here's what I want you to do...I want you both to go home and sort this out on your own. come back in next week and let me know if you're ready to continue on with the sessions in a more civilized manner. Okay everyone, see you next week.

* * *

 **Well that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Oh yeah and the new chapter of "The Ninja and the Houskeeper 2"** _ **will**_ **be out soon...I** _ **promise**_ **you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I was bored so I figured I'd whip up another chapter for you. and yes, before you ask the next chapter of the Ninja and the Housekeeper 2 will be up soon ;) I'm still thinking. This is just something to keep 'yall entertained. Enjoy :) Oh and by the way, the girls answer their questions individually while the guys do one joined session.**

* * *

Couple's Counselor: Hello everyone welcome back to therapy. How are we feeling this week?

* * *

P.I.X.A.L: Decent.

* * *

Skylor: Pretty good.

* * *

Eve: Can't complain.

* * *

Cole: Meh.

* * *

Kai: Life's been good..(looks over at Skylor) A little iffy.

* * *

Couple's Counselor: Okay, now today, I'm going to need you to answer your questions individually. I must ask the male to leave the room.

(Each guy leaves the room)

* * *

Couple's Counselor: Okay, now don't get up and arms when I ask you this question. Have you and your partner ever considered starting a family?

* * *

Eve: What? You mean like...have kids?

* * *

Eliza: Kids?

* * *

Skylor: Oh...

* * *

P.I.X.A.L: This..this question is unanswerable.

* * *

Nya: Oh! I dreaded this! (Covers face with her hands)

* * *

Couple's Counselor: Hey just calm down, calm down. Now I just want you to answer this in a calm and normal manner.

* * *

Eve: Okay, now let's see...have Lloyd and I ever considered having children?

* * *

Skylor: I think one child is enough for now.

* * *

Nya: Uh, maybe. I don't know...right now we're mostly concerned about getting married.

Couple's Counselor: Mhm, mhm, keep going.

* * *

Eve: Well, I already have a son that I adopted, he's currently at a friends' house. He is already a handful but we manage with him okay.

Couples Counselor: So, is this child being a handful lower your interest to have another kid?

Eve: Well, having a baby is a big step for couples. But as I always say, "What's meant to be is what's meant to be."

* * *

P.I.X.A.L: Well me and Zane are both robots so we can't have kids.

Couples Counselor: Oh that's too bad. Does that hurt you in any way?

P.I.X.A.L:...No...

* * *

Nya: He's been wanting to, and I do too! But, we're not even married yet! Besides, we have to help take care of my brother's child!...oh I just don't know!

Couples Counselor: You DO know that you will have to talk it over with him eventually.

Nya: I know, it's just too much.

* * *

Skylor: Our baby is already too much! Maybe when she's a little older we'll try again.

* * *

Eliza: I guess...I'm kind of with Nya on this one. Me and Cole are only dating and we both have Brody already. Maybe in the near future, but not now.

* * *

Couples Counselor: Very good. Now, here's my next question. How much do you truly love your partner?

* * *

Nya: Easy! I love him to death!

* * *

P.I.X.A.L: Like I said before, we are compatible.

* * *

Eliza: I just love him.

* * *

Skylor: May be annoying, but I love him for who he is.

* * *

Eve: I'd be willing to die for him.

Couples Counselor: Wow, that's new. Okay, now I'm asking you to please exit the room and send your partner in.

Eve: Okay.

(Girls exit the room and the guys reenter)

* * *

Couples Counselor: Hello, boys. Now, I asked your girlfriends some pretty deep questions. First one: Have you and your partner ever considered starting a family or plan on it?

(Guys' eyes widen)

Couples Counselor: It's okay, this is therapy. Feel free to speak your mind.

Cole: Eh, taking care of Brody's okay for now.

Jay: Absolutely!

Zane: We can't have kids, we're robots.

Couples Counselor: Yes, your girlfriend's already established that.

Kai: I don't know entirely...having Serafina was one of the greatest things ever. But I just don't think we're ready yet.

Lloyd: _(sighs)_ Well we _do_ have Dylan and he really isn't that much trouble for us. Not as bad as Cole and Eliza have it with Brody.

Cole: Hey! Brody is very well behaved!

Lloyd: I'm just saying, I'm okay with whatever she's okay with but..we think Dylan would be so crazy about the whole idea.

Couples Counselor: Does Dylan try to constantly get you and Eve's attention?

Lloyd: Sometimes but most of the time we get his attention.

Kai: It's not that I don't love Fifi, she's my child! But I just don't think that we need another mouth to feed right now.

Couples Counselor: That's understandable. Next question: How much do you love your partner?

Jay: More than the universe!

Cole: A lot I can tell you that much.

Zane: Fate was right in joining us together.

Lloyd: I'd be willing to slay a dragon for her. Whoever lays their hands on her would be sorry.

Couples Counselor: Very good. Now I'm going to ask you about you and your partner met.

Kai: Tournament of elements, Karloff wanted her cloak and I fought him off for her.

Jay: When Kai first became a ninja, we had to rescue his sister. That's when we first met.

Lloyd: When we hired Eve as our housekeeper.

Cole: When Eliza came to visit Eve.

Zane: Borg Industries. She was working there at the time and we went there for a field trip.

Couples Counselor: Was it love at first sight for you and her?

Kai: Yes.

Jay: Yes.

Zane: Yes.

Cole: I thought she was good looking.

Lloyd: No.

Couples Counselor: How come?

Lloyd: I had just met her, you can't love someone the minute you first see them. But I grew to like her over time.

Couples Counselor: Maybe it was because yours and Eve's love didn't start out as love. But as caring...you both cared deeply about one another, you had each other's backs all the time. When was the moment you literally felt love when you were with her?

Lloyd: Let me think...about around the time of the final battle with Morro. When she said she believed in me.

Couples Counselor: Hmm. I see what happened. You fell for her then and there because you were about to go fight in a battle that you were probably not going to return from. So you let your feelings out in the heat of the moment.

Jay: Me and Nya may have a few issues but we're still together nonetheless...

Kai: She liked me but at first it was all an act. Then when I told her I liked her, she saved my life.

Couples Counselor: Now, I have the knowledge that your enemy was her father. She defied her father just to help you?

Kai: Yeah...She's that special.

Couples Counselor: Okay, now Lloyd, and Cole...Tell Eliza and Eve to bring Brody and Dylan in next week.

Cole: Sure thing.

Lloyd: Can do.

Couples Counselor: Okay everyone, see you next week.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hi here's the next chapter to keep y'all entertained ;)**

* * *

Couple's Counselor: Hello everyone, welcome back.

Eve: Hi.

Eliza: Hey.

Couple's Counselor: Alright, so last week I told Eve and Eliza to bring their sons in. Could you please send them in?

Eve: Sure thing.

Eliza: Yeah.

(Dylan and Brody enter the room)

Couple's Counselor: Ah, Dylan, Brody, come in come in have a seat.

Dylan: Why are we here?

Brody: Is this some kind of intervention?

Eliza: No sweetie, Mr. Williams here just wants to ask you some questions.

(Dylan sits down in a chair)

Dylan: Okay Doc just let me be straight forward. We're not insane, we don't need therapy.

Couple's Counselor: Dylan, you're not here because we think you're crazy. You're here so Lloyd and Eve can have a stronger relationship. I'm just going to ask you and Brody a few questions.

Dylan: Oh. Okay Doc, ask away.

Couple's Counselor: Okay uh...Do you and Lloyd get along?

Dylan: Oh yeah. He and I connect on a pretty deep level. He's gone through almost all the same stuff I went through. Like feeling like an outcast and having special powers.

Couple's Counselor: Mhm. How do you feel about him and your mom being together? Does that bother you in any way?

Dylan: No! Absolutely not! All I want is for my mom to be happy with what she chooses. If she's happy, I'm happy. He's willing to protect us and I'm willing too. So if they ever get married, which would be so cool, we could both protect my mom

Couple's Counselor: Okay, now Brody...how do you feel about Cole and Eliza?

Brody: Honestly I really like Cole, he's a really cool guy. But I think I liked it better when it was just me and my mom.

Couple's Counselor: But are you okay with them dating?

Brody: Sure, it doesn't affect me in any way.

Couple's Counselor: But it does.

Brody: What do you mean?

Couple's Counselor: Well, if they get married, he'll be in your life then. He'll be your stepfather. Are you okay with that?

Brody: Well to be honest, before my mother gave me away to the orphanage, I remember my father up and left us. Then my mother gave me away to give me my best chance. I may had been little, but I loathed my father for leaving us like that.

Couple's Counselor: Mhm. So, you don't really approve of Cole because you're worried that if he and your mom stay together, he'll abandon you guys like he abandoned you and your first mother. Am I correct?

Brody: Gee...well...I think that's true...I never thought of it like that before.

Couple's Counselor: Well, it so happens I have one of the outtakes from one of the previous therapy and it just so happens that it was an outtake of me asking Cole about you and your mother...How convenient.

(Couple's Counselor slips VHS into the VCR. The screens fizzes up and Cole shows up on the screen)

* * *

 _Couple's Counselor: Tell me Cole, would you ever desert Eliza and Brody?_

 _Cole: What?! Of course not! I care about them! Eliza is like, the most amazing girl I've ever met! and Brody...he reminds me of me when I was little...he means a lot to me, I guess you could even say I love the kid…_

* * *

(Brody gets a smile on his face while the Couple's Counselor turns the tape off)

Couple's Counselor: Well now, that must've been pretty mind changing of you.

Brody: I'll say.

Couple's Counselor:So, how do you think of Cole now?

Brody:...Look, I never had anything against Cole. He's awesome. I was just...thinking in the past…

Couple's Counselor:I see...Well, that concludes our session, you are free to go.

Dylan: Really?

Couple's Counselor:Yep, your presence is no longer required.

Dylan: Okay thanks. Later man.

(Dylan leaves the room)

Couple's Counselor:That means you too, Brody.

(Brody gets up from his seat)

Couple's Counselor:Oh and Brody?

Brody: Yeah?

Couple's Counselor:Good luck to you.

(Brody smiles and leaves the room)

* * *

 **There you go. I figured that I should show a bit more of Cole and Brody's relationship. Okay, the next chapter of "The Ninja and the Housekeeper 2" Will be up tomorrow or Saturday, I promise. It's almost done. Okay Peace ;)**


End file.
